La generación de Merodeadores
by Valle551
Summary: James Potter llega tarde para salvar a su esposa, pero se dá cuenta que su hijo no ha muerto, lo que hace que James tenga que cuidar a su hijo solo... o... puede que sus amigos le ayuden?
1. chapter 1

-NO, POR FAVOR HARRY NO, NO!-

-avada kedabra- fue lo ultimo que se escuchó en aquella casa...

 _GRAN EXPLOSIÓN EN UNA CASA EN EL PUEBLO DE VALLE DE GODRICK; EXPLOSIÓN ACABA CON UNA MUJER; MADRE MUERE EN EXPLOSIÓN, PADRE E HIJO DESAPARECIDOS_... a la mañana siguiente habían periódicos hablando del...horrible...acontecimiento...

un hombre de revuelto cabello y ojos avellana extremadamente rojos e hinchados y con ojeras, con su quinta taza de café en mano y sujentando a un pequeño bebe de no más un año, dormido en su regazo, escuchaba en la radio la noticia, que le llevaba atormentando toda la noche.

\- _se ha encontrado el cuerpo de una mujer muerta en el suelo de su casa, testimonios confirman que escucharon explosiones en la casa está misma noche, pero no hay rastros de escape de gas, y tampoco se confirma que haya sido un asesinato puesto que en la autopsia...-_ el moreno había empezado a dejar de escuchar, simplemente no quería oír...

-ey señor, no es por nada pero vamos a cerrar- la grabe e impertinente voz del hombre del bar le saco de sus pensamientos.

-eh? eh... si claro, ya, ya me voy- Contestó, el hombre de cabello alborotado pagó las tazas de café y cogiendo a su hijo, de mismo cabello desordenado lo más cuidadosamente posible como para no despertarlo, salió del bar en el que se había quedado la mitad de la noche... noche... que no podía recordar sin que le empezasen a salir las lágrimas, pero ¿porque? ¿porque a él? ese bastardo los había traicionado, confiaron en él y lo traicionaron, su esposa estaba muerta por su culpa, ¿por que no llegó a tiempo para salvar a su amada? ¿¡por qué no lo habían matado a él en lugar de a su esposa? su hijo, ahora crecería sin el cariño de su madre, su madre no podría verlo crecer, lágrimas y más lágrimas recorrían el rostro del hombre el cual abrazaba a su pequeño desconsoladamente.

-pa-pa- balbuceó el pequeño, su padre lo miró y en cuanto vio las hermosas esmeraldas por ojos de su hijo, otra lágrima más recorrió su rostro.

-harry, t-te desperté- dijo intentando limpiarse las lágrimas.

-pa-pa- volvió a balbucear mirando a su padre.

-si, hijo, papá esta aquí- contestó con una mueca que debía ser una sonrisa y al bebé debió haberle hecho gracia, puesto que se rió.

-ma-ma- el balbuceo del bebe le calló al adulto como una jarra de agua fría, cosa que hizo que más lágrimas saliesen de sus ojos.

-ma...mamá n-no, no está amor- contestó sin poder dejar de derramar las lágrimas, el bebé solo se acurrucó un poco más en el pecho de su padre.

-Pa-pa- volvió a balbucear.

-¿si cariño?- respondió su padre dejando de llorar, sin duda alguna su bebé era lo único que podría hacerle continuar, y seguir vivo.

-Tata- dijo el bebé dándose palmaditas en la barriga.

-¿tata? ¿tienes hambre, verdad?-el bebé asintió -es muy temprano... no sé si habrá algún bar abierto y al señor este, no creo que le guste mi presencia...- dijo en un tono sarcástico pero triste - aunque... alomejor... mmm...tal vez podamos ir a casa de un amigo para que puedas comer... y así de paso disculparme- dijo pensativo y en un hilito de voz, el bebé solo lo miraba con sus hermosas esmeraldas.

Tres horas caminando, el bebé empezaba a impacientarse, quería comer y ya había empezado a berrear pidiendo comida.

-hijo, deja de llorar, aguanta un poco que ya casi hemos llegado- dijo el padre agotadamente, pero el niño, solo siguió llorando y pataleando en brazos de su padre.

Tras unos tres cuartos de hora más o menos, aunque al pobre adulto le parecieron horas por los gritos y pataleos del bebé, llegaron a su destino.

El moreno miró la casa la cual quería ir para darle de comer a su bebé, una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa de nostalgia, le cruzó el rostro, habían pasado tantas cosas, tantas aventuras divertidas, tanto en esa casa, como en la suya y ahora... todo se le derrumbó... antes de que más lágrimas corrieran por su rostro, decidió que era momento de llamar a la puerta, se dirigió a ella secándose los ojos, pero cuando llegó a la puerta, se paralizó, y si su amigo no lo aceptaba? se habían comportado como la mierda con él, lo habían excluido del grupo y no había hecho nada malo, lo habían inculpado de posible traición, el moreno se quedó paralizado con el puño a milímetros de la puerta, se sentía realmente culpable.

Mientras el adulto estaba quieto delante de la puerta pensando que decir, la puerta se abrió y un hombre de pelo y ojos castaños se asomó por ella.

\- James?- preguntó incrédulo, se le veía cansando, con muchas ojeras y los ojos los tenía enrojecidos e hinchados, parecía que había estado llorando.

\- Re-Rem... Remu-s y-yo esto... eh... ah?- El moreno dejó de intentar soltar una palabra, ya que el castaño lo había abrazado inesperadamente, y torpemente fue contestando, hasta quedar completamente en silencio abrazados, y se podría decir que un poco emocionados.

\- yo... creía que tú...- intentó hablar Remus pero las lágrimas lo traicionaron.

\- No, no he muerto- contesto James sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería su amigo.

-y... Lily?- Continuó el castaño a pesar de que creía saber la respuesta, no quería creerlo.

-Ella... no... yo no...- El moreno empezó a llorar -no llegue... yo...- se le hacia muy difícil hablar-Remus yo quería disculparme, yo...- las lágrimas eran incontrolables, los dos volvieron a abrazarse.

\- no-no es necesario James, ya todo está olvidado, ya se sabe la verdad y es lo que importa- Dijo Remus, en ese momento el bebé comenzó a llorar de nuevo, a parte de que estaba hambriento se estaba asfixiando con el abrazo de los amigos los cuales se separaron al instante.

\- emm...no tendrás... un biberón o algo verdad? - dijo James irónicamente.

\- aunque te sorprenda creerlo, si, tengo...- Contestó el castaño invitando a entrar al moreno.

James ante esa afirmación, miró a su amigo incrédulo y Remus se percató fácilmente.

\- solo entra y lo entenderás- continuó el castaño con una pequeña sonrisa.

Al entrar en la casa, a James casi le da un jamacuco. Justo a entrar por la puerta principal, en el salón, habían una cuna azul con estampados verdes, el moreno miró interrogante a Remus, este solo le contesto con un movimiento de cabeza, para invitarlo a la cocina, Este obedeció y siguió a su amigo. En la cocina había una trona naranja.

-Oye Remus...- dijo James mientras Remus le daba un biberón, este lo miró - Que narices?- dijo señalando la puerta que daba al salón, donde estaba la cuna.

-eh... si... tengo un hijo- dijo Remus que miró a su amigo que le daba el biberón a su hijo mientras se quedaba mirando un punto fijo tras Remus - eh... James?- El castaño chasqueó los dedos en la cara de su amigo, pero este no contestó, estaba ocupado procesando la información que Remus le había dicho.

Mientras James pensaba en la interesante inmortalidad del cangrejo, Remus cogió a Harry y lo sentó en una de las sillitas altas para darle un poco de compota y no solo tomase biberón, el niño comía la compota mientras miraba a su padre paralizado, el niño reía y jugaba con la cuchara de plástico, Remus solo se sentó a leer en una de la sillas, hasta que a James le diera por reaccionar.

En uno de los juegos con la comida del niño, la cuchara que llevaba en la mano se le escapó, callendo en la cabeza del padre.

-TIENES UN HIJO?- Preguntó cuando había regresado a la realidad.

-si- respondió dejando de leer y mirando la graciosa cara que tenía su amigo.

-Pero... COMO?... CUANDO?- empezó a preguntar James.

Remus se estaba divirtiendo con la cara de su amigo, pero decidió contarle como obtuvo Remus, al que ahora era su mayor tesoro.

flashback

Una mañana de diciembre muy lluviosa, un hombre de ojos y cabello castaño, llegaba a casa como si le hubieran dado una paliza en medio de un callejón oscuro tras haberse bebido tres botellas de cerveza.

\- Estoy reventado... todos los meses igual... no puedo seguir así...-dijo mientras se tiraba al sofá -ya ni mis amigos confían en mi... ya que más da-continuó escondiendo su cabeza entre sus manos y los brazos sobre las rodillas - yo... creo que... debería...- no pudo terminar la frase cuando sonó el timbre, el castaño se limpió unas cuantas lágrimas que le traicionaron, y fue a abrir.

El hombre abrió la puerta, no encontró a nadie, miró a un lado y al otro, pero nadie parecía haber pegado a la puerta, miró hacia abajo y lo que vio casi hace que cayera al suelo.

-pe-pe-pero que?-decía mientras caía al suelo apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

delante de él había una canastilla y un bebé profundamente dormido en ella, el niño sujetaba en sus pequeñas manitas un sobre, el cual, el adulto cogió con sumo cuidado para no despertarlo y empezó a leer.

 _Remus, creo que ya sabes por donde van los tiros, pero si de verdad eres tan poco avispado te lo explicaré, soy Clarence, y vengo a dejarte este puto engendro que tú me has dado..._

-Pero será hija de sus mil... bah...-

 _Si no crees que sea tuyo, solo mira los putos papeles, yo no voy a cuidar de eso, no es mi hijo y no me niego en decirlo, por mi haz lo que quieras con esa cosa, como si lo tiras a un río me da igual, no vengas a buscarme ni reclamarme porque no me vas a encontrar y aunque lo hicieras no lo voy a aceptar, tiene un mes de vida y ya me tiene harta me ha arruinado la puta vida y todo por tu culpa puto malnacido. Ahí te lo dejo, apáñatelas tú._

PD _: ese bicho hace cosas raras._

-Que dulzura de mujer, no sé como acabé con ella- escupió con asco al terminar de leer la carta -menuda madre te tocó eh?- dijo con ironía mirando al bebé, -un mes de vida... dios mio que clase de mujer es esa? ESPERA- al moreno se le transformó el rostro -COMO VOY A CUIDAR DE TÍ? YO...- el hombre empezó a gritar inconscientemente, pero se calló cuando el bebé empezó a llorar - aich yo... lo-lo siento yo...- el bebé abrió los ojos, unos hermosos ojos grises miraron suplicantes al adulto, o eso le parecía a él, el castaño suspiró -bueno... supongo que no tengo más opción, ya veré lo que hago con... bueno mi estado- el hombre cogió la canastilla y los papeles, era gracioso, la arpía se había tomado las molestias de conseguir todas las pruebas de paternidad posibles pero no de ponerle nombre a su hijo, sin duda un encanto, pensaba el adulto -bueno supongo que habrá que ponerte nombre... y comprar cosas para tí, sin duda ahora sí que tengo trabajo- se rió mientras cogía en brazos a su casi recién nacido hijo -gracias bebé, me has hecho volver a querer vivir- dijo con cariño dándole un pequeño y cuidadoso beso en la frente.

fin del flashback.

-Pero que hija de...- se detuvo James, cuando Remus fingió toser, los dos niños estaban ahí y lo que menos quería Remus era que su hijo ahora que estaba aprendiendo a hablar, aprendiera alguna grosería -entonces cual es su nombre a todo esto?- preguntó dejando los instintos paternales de Remus a un lado.

-se llama Lyall, Lyall Alexander- dijo con una mueca de orgullo.

-Lyall? como tu padre?- preguntó James gracioso

-Efectivamente- Contestó Remus igual de divertido.

La tarde se resumió a risas, juegos con los niños y algunas lágrimas al recordar a Lily y algunos momentos nostálgicos.

\- una pregunta Moony-

-Mmm?-

-Tienes alguna idea de donde podría estar Sirius?- Dijo James con tono preocupante -Cuando lo fuimos a nombrar guardián, no quiso aceptar, nos dijo que se lo pidiéramos a pe... nos dijo que tenía muchas cosas que hacer- James paso a un tono muy serio, peligrosamente serio.

-no James... No lo veo desde hace tiempo- contestó, el tremendo rugido y las llamas esmeraldas salidas de la chimenea de Remus, sobresaltaron a los dos adultos.

 **Bueno que tal? xD sé que tengo otro fanfic empezado y tal, no se preocupen no voy a dejar el otro es solo que... xD quería empezar este también. Si les gusta no duden en dejar Rvs y esas cositas para que siga subiendo capítulos.**


	2. 2

**Todo personaje que reconozcan pertenece a su respectiva autora J.K. Rowling**.

disculpen por no actualizar enserio xD

Cuando las rugientes llamas cesaron los dos adultos tuvieron que apartarse ya que una niña, de más o menos la misma edad de sus hijos, de un hermoso y largo cabello negro salió corriendo de la chimenea perseguida por un gran perro negro, cuando James le vio solo dió un salto de alegria extrema, que por cierto era necesaria ya que llevaba todo el día pensando en su recien difunta esposa.

El perro negro empezó a deformarse y un hombre de negra cabellera y piel pálida sustituyó al peludo animal

-ADHARA! VUELVE AQUÍ!- una risa por parte de la niña que ya estaba en lo alto de una estantería, que vete tu a saber cómo subió ahí, fue la única respuesta que recibió Sirius Black de la pequeña -esta bien...- con un agotado suspiro se dió la vuelta y observó como sus dos mejores amigos le observaban... un momento SUS DOS MEJORES AMIGOS!? -¡¡PRONGS!!!- Dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa.

-¡padfoot!- Los adultos se abrazaron como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

Remus contemplaba la escena con una sonrisa y cuando fue a bajar a la niña de la estantería una mano lo freno.

-Si-Sirius?- dijo Remus un tanto preocupado, las discusiones que tuvieron Él y Sirius le golpearon en la mente de repente, pero todos esos malos pensamientos se borraron cuando Sirius le abrazó.

-perdoname amigo...- dijo el animago -por todo...- continuó.

El licántropo no hizo más que contestar al abrazo de su viejo amigo -no hay nada que perdonar- le dijo.

\- Genial, sin rencores-dijo Sirius desaciendo el abrazo como si nada, sin duda este tipo jamas iba a madurar.

-James... sobre Lily...- Sirius intentó hablarle a su amigo, el ya sabía de su esposa, ya había ido a su casa. -yo creía que tu también... osea el culpable fue...- Sirius fue interrumpido por James.

-Sí, lo sé, esa maldita rata me ha robado a mi esposa, y no descansaré hasta encontrarla y aplastarla con mis propias manos.- juró James

\- Yo... me siento culpable... yo fui el que...- Otra vez James interrumpió a Sirius poniendo sus manos en sus hombros

-No- dijo -no digas eso... tu confiaste en él al igual que yo, ninguno tiene la culpa, ninguno salvo él- continuó y James le dió una sonrisa a su amigo y hermano Sirius y volvieron a abrazarse.

-oye, si, ejem sé que no es el mejor momento...- interrumpió Remus - Pero porque hay una niña saltando por todos los muebles de mi casa?- pregunto Remus como el que pregunta la hora.

-Ay DIOS ADHARA!!- Sirius sacó su varita y bajó a la niña que se había subido a la lámpara de Remus -Perdonala Padfood, no controla su magia- Remus y James se miraron entre ellos, Sirius Black y una niña pequeña? que narices? -Que miráis?- dijo el animago.

-Padfoot... quién es ella?- dijo James interesado -es tu hija!?- preguntó sorprendido, jamas se imaginó que su amigo llegase a tener una hija.

-QUE? NO!, bueno... si pero no...- los otros dos los miraban sin entender -a ver me explico, veran... eh... mi hermano Regulus, hace ya tiempo que no sé de él, al parecer ese idiota tuvo una hija pero él esta desaparecido... por no decir muerto... y su madre la abandonó... y por lo que se ve soy su única familia y... bueno... aquí estoy...- Sirius sonrió sin saber muy bien que hacía.

-¿me estás contando que esta niña es hija de tu hermano y la vas a criar tú?- preguntó Remus aterrorizado.

-sí, básicamente- sonrió Sirius -porque me miran así?- preguntó de nuevo.

-padfoot, con todo mi cariño- dijo James pasando un brazo por los hombros de Sirius -ni de coña te veo criando a una niña- continuó.

\- por qué piensan eso de mí?- les dijo indignado.

los dos adultos le miraron incrédulo y señalaron los brazos que tenía en cuenco en lo que se supone debia estar Adhara.

-AHH DONDE SE HA METIDO ADHARA- Gritó desesperado Sirius que empezó a girar en círculos buscando a la niña.

James se rió de él pero su sonrisa se borró al ver que Remus buscaba algo frenéticamente.

-¿Que buscas moony?- Preguntó

-¿¿¿¡¡¡QUÉ QUE BUSCO!!!???- Gritó desesperado -¿¿¡¡NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA QUE AQUÍ FALTAN DOS BEBÉS!!??- Eso hizo que a James se le deformara el rostro.

-¡¡¡HARRY/LYALL/ADHARA!!!- gritaban los tres adultos buscando por toda la casa.

Remus Lupin se encontraba tras los matorrales buscando a la mata de pelo que tenía por hijo no sería la primera vez que se esconde ahí tras una travesura, pensaba.

-Lyall sal de donde estes ahora mismo- dijo serio poniendo sus brazos en jarra, de repente una pequeña sombra pasó a su lado, ahí estaba, lo había visto, había visto a ese pequeño bichito travieso que había llegado a su vida hace cuatro años.

-Lyall te he visto sal de ahí- repitió.

la cabecita gacha se un niñito de no más de cuatro años se asomó tras unos matorrales.

-Que voy a hacer contigo...- dijo negando con la cabeza -al parecer alguien ha roto una de mis estatuillas de madera ¿sabes algo de eso Lyall?- ahí estaba, esa maldita pregunta, ¿SI YA SABES QUE FUI YO, PORQUE ME PREGUNTAS? pensaba el pequeño.

-papa fue un accidente...- dijo el niño -solo estaba jugando con la pelota y...- el niño se tapó la boca, ups se le había escapado, no debía decir que estaba jugando con la pelota, en ese momento Lyall se golpeó mentalmente, cerebro tonto no sirve para nada.

\- con que jugando con la pelota...- esa voz... estaba en serios problemas -que te tengo dicho sobre jugar con la pelota en casa- dijo cruzandose de brazos, señal de que su padre estaba adjudicando su sentencia de muerte, genial 4 años, no voy a llegar ni a los cinco y ya voy a morir, y lo peor... en manos de mi papá! pensaba el pequeño.

Lyall iba a abrir su boquita y soltar alguna excusa a lo merodeador, o así la llamaban el tío James y el Tío Sirius, pero una vocecita le cortó.

-¡TIO REMUS!- Esa voz tan llena de vida no era más que la pequeña Adhara que corriendo saltó a los brazos del licántropo, salvado por la campana, pensó el niño.

-Hola Adhara ¿cómo estas? ¿has dormido bien?- dijo Remus sosteniendo a la niña en brazos, no era raro verla por ahí, ni a ella, ni a Harry, ni mucho menos a los adultos padres de estos, lo raro era cuando alguno no se presentaba en casa de otro como si fuera la suya.

Remus cargo a la niña y a su hijo en brazos y entro en casa, la escena dentro de ella no sabía si era para reír o llorar, un niño de alborotado cabello estaba subido a lomos de un ciervo, el cual estana siendo perseguido por un gran perro negro, los dos niños se bajaron de los brazos de Remus y comenzaron a jugar con los animales, el licántropo dió un pequeño vistazo a su casa... la estaban destrozando...

no sabía quién era peor, si los niños o lod niños que se hacían pasar por adultos... simplemente decidió no darle importancia y se unió al juego, total, el ya se vengaría en casa de alguno de los otros.

 **Bueno pues hasta aquí xD de verdad lamento mucho haber tardado tantiiiiiisimo ;; pero soy vaga xD Si les ha gustado dejen Rvs y esas cosas para que suba más caps (?**


End file.
